


Struggling To Breathe

by anny385



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-21
Updated: 2010-04-21
Packaged: 2017-10-09 01:59:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anny385/pseuds/anny385
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony thinks about things during SWAK.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Struggling To Breathe

Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Struggling To Breathe

I'm laying under the blue lights that are a part of my life for the time being. I try to put up a brave front, so the others can't see that I am terrified of dying. I start to cough once again trying not to bring up a lung and it hurts. It hurts so bad as I try to breathe as I have one of my coughing fits. I ask myself why I had to open the envelope.

I turn to Nurse Emma as she once again tries to assist as I start to cough again. She wipes my mouth and I see that there is a small amount of blood on the gauze.

I notice that Brad is still there watching and helping the best he can. I still can't believe that the man who broke my leg in the football game is my Doctor. What are the odds of that happening?

I watch as Gibbs barges in and tells us that there is a suicide chain and that I am no longer infectious. I want to grin at him, but I am to tired to do anything.

Gibbs makes his way over to my bed and says to me. "You will not die." I give a little cough and Gibbs gives me a very light Gibbs slap on the head. "I said you will not die."

Well when he says it that way who's going to argue with that? "Gotcha, Boss." I say as I open my eyes a bit. I see him getting ready to leave, but then stops and returns to my side.

He hands me my phone. "Get your number changed. Someone keeps on asking for Spanky." He says and then leaves. I smile as he walks away.

If Gibbs says I am not going to die then I will not die. I trust him when he says that, but I still struggle to breathe.

The End


End file.
